Hey Kagome
by LinkinPrkGrl
Summary: this fanfiction is based on the song "Lucy" by Skillet. Kagome died the night when she caught Inuyasha cheating on her with Kikyo. After years of going to see a mental health expert, he finally got the courage to go to Kagome's grave. This is a one shot story.


Summary: this fanfiction is based on the song "Lucy" by Skillet. Kagome died the night when she caught Inuyasha cheating on her with Kikyo. After years of going to see a mental health expert, he finally got the courage to go to Kagome's grave. This is a one shot story.

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and got the idea when I heard the song Lucy by skillet. I always wanted to write a fanfiction and I may add that I love Inuyasha! I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of Skillet's song. I want to make that clear but I wish I did lol. This is rated MA for mature since it deals with death, cheating, violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes. This is a one shot story.

Hey Lucy, I remember your name

I left a dozen roses on your grave today

I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away

I just came to talk for awhile

I got some things I need to say

Inuyasha walked to a cemetery with a dozen red roses in his hands. Looking for the grave that he wished was not there. He stopped at the base of the grass hill and looked up to see the top of the hill. It was truly beautiful, there on top of the hill laid a cherry bloom tree with a grave stone next to it. He slowly walked to the top of the hill and gazed at the grave stone before him. There in beautiful hand written was her name. He read what was written on the gave stone. "Kagome Higurashi, devoted daughter, sister and granddaughter. Loved by all those who knew her."

Inuyasha kneed down on the grass and swiped the leaves away from her grave. He then placed the roses on top of her grave. A single tear went down his face and onto the roses.

"Hey Kagome, I just came here to talk for a while and I have some things that I need to tell you" Inuyasha said as some tears were threating to break out again.

Now that it's over

I just want to hold her

I'd give up all the world to see

That little piece of heaven looking back at me

"I wanted to tell you that I have never forgotten you" Inuyasha's voice said barely coming out.

"remember when we were at the beach, when we were looking at the sunset I couldn't help but stare at you the whole time" Inuyasha chuckled at himself, remembering the good times that they shared.

"Man…. I wish I could hold you still in my arms" Inuyasha sighed.

"I am so sorry for how things turned out to be Kagome. Now I have to live with the choices I made" Inuyasha said as the tears would not stop flowing now.

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I've gotta live with all the choices I made

And I can't live with my self today.

Inuyasha was remembering all the times that Kagome and himself have had all those years. But he remembered the night that changed everything from that point one.

Kagome was excited to come home after a long day of work. She was excited because it was hers and Inuyasha's 4-year anniversary. They had come a long away from high school and all the drama that Kikyo and her gang put them through. She just got down taking to her best friend Sango on her way home and informed her what she had planned with Inuyasha. Kagome finally made it home and just couldn't wait to run up the stairs to their apartment to be in her love's arms. Kagome rushed up the stair, "Inuyasha! I'm finally Home!" Kagome yelled out. She did not hear an answer back. So she took her shoes off and decided to look for her boyfriend.

Kagome walked through the apartment into their bedroom. "Oh Inuyasha" a mysterious voice cried out. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. 'Please oh dear god no' Kagome thought to herself. She slowly opened the bedroom door and saw Kikyo on top of Inuyasha. Tears started to pour down Kagome's face as she saw the love of her life with someone else.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome's face. His face immediately went pale as he smelt her tears coming down her face. "Inuyasha, how could you! After everything we went through with that bitch. How could you do this to me!" Kagome screamed with tears just running down her face. "Kagome, wait! I can explain.." Inuyasha tried to explain before Kagome Interrupted him. "No Inuyasha I just cant.." Kagome said trying to process everything.

Kagome than bolted for the door and grabbed her car keys and ran out of the apartment away from Inuyasha and his whore. The tears would not stop running down from her eyes. She started up her car and she didn't know where she would go.

It started down pouring from the time she left the apartment. She immediately called Sango. "come on Sango, pick up" Kagome said impatiently. "Hey Kags what's up?" Sango replied. "Inuyasha cheated on me with Kik Hoe." "oh no he didn't! wait until I get my hand on that self-centered piece of shit!" Sango said while throwing things around in her house. " I know I just left the house…..ahhhh" Kagome tried to explained. " Kagome? Are you there!? Kagome!?" Sango yelled trying to get a reply from her best friend.

Little what everyone knew Kagome was driving over the bridge to Sango's house when a drunk driver hit her head on. Since the road were wet from the rain her car sked out of control to where she hit her head causing her to black up. Her car went straight into the lake below with no way for her to get out.

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday

They said it'd bring some closure to say your name

I now I'd do it all different if I had the chance

But all I got are these roses to give

And they can't help me make amends

God did he hate to remember that night. Remembering Sango calling him and bitching him out for what had happen. But Sango was more concerned about her best friend and why she wouldn't pick up. Inuyasha knew it was all his fault and it put him in a state of depression.

"so the doctor told me if just saying your name could bring closure to what I did. But honestly it doesn't make up for the fact to what I did to you." Inuyasha signed.

"I know it's late but Happy Birthday, see I didn't forget about that" Inuyasha said proud of himself. But in his heart that didn't make up for anything.

Here we are, now you're in my arms

I never wanted anything so bad

Here we are, for a brand new start

Living the life that we could've had

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Just another moment in your eyes

I'll see you in another life

In heaven where we never say goodbye

 _I knew I screwed up Kagome. No matter how hard I try to forget I cannot get you out of my mind. I know it may look crazy like I am talking to myself but I have a feeling that you are here with me. I wish I could take back that last moment with you and we would never be in this situation. Sango and Miroku finally forgave me for what had happen. But it is not the same without you here in my arms._

 _I can't hold myself together anymore without you here. Every time I say your name it brings me to my knees. I wanted to say sorry for what I put you through and I should have been a better boyfriend._

Here we are, now you're in my arms

Here we are for a brand new start

Got to live with the choices I've made

And I can't live with myself today

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Got to live with the myself today

As Inuyasha got up from where he was sitting. Looking at her grave on last time before he left. He started to walk down the hill from her grave to his car. The sun was setting and shined beautifully onto her grave that took his breath away. "I love you Kagome, always have and always will" Inuyasha said and he started to walk away.

Hey Lucy, I remember you name

Sitting on top of Kagome's grave was herself. Kagome smiled as she watched her love walk away.

"I Love you too Inuyasha, and I forgive you" Kagome said as she looked into the sunset and faded away.


End file.
